My Love Story
by InLoveWithEddiekinzCullen
Summary: Have you ever heard of love at first sight and do you believe in it? Well edward and bella dont. What happens when someone asks bella out? Read to find out better summary inside.
1. My love life

**Summary: Have you ever heard of love at first sight and do you even believe in it? Well Edward and Bella don't but Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper do. Bella and Edward start off as good friends, then everything goes wrong when someone asks Bella out and ruins Edwards chances…for now…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Bpov:**

Hi I'm Isabella Marie Swan. I have a very kind twin sister Rosalie Lillian Swan. You can call her Rose and call me Bella. What ever you do, don't call her ROSIE. She will kill you on the spot or at least try to. Although she is strong for a girl. Rose and I are moving to forks because our mom kicked us out for no reason. Rose is being her usual stubborn self cause she wont get out of Charlie's car.

"Rose get out of the car." I told her

"Rose is a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She looks just like mom. I on the other hand have plain brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"No Bella I am not getting out of the car." Rose yelled at me.

"Rose don't make me come in and get you." I said reaching for her arm.

"Fine I am coming out." Rose said as she got out of the car.

"Happy?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"Ecstatic." I responded

I looked at Rose, she was frozen. I am going to call to call her Rosie to see if she is a live (don't try this at ).

"ROSIE" I yelled. All that happened is her mouth dropped to the floor. I looked at what she was staring at. It… or he… was a really muscular teddy bear that is really wet with no shirt.

"Ah I got it. Oops." I yelled. In like 5 seconds im going to slap her on the back of the head if she doesn't snap out of it soon.

"Owwww!" Rose yelled

"What was that for?" she asked me

"For drooling over that guy." I spat at her

Rose looked down.

"I'm sorry Bella." Rose said

"Rose lets go to the beach but-"Rose cut me off by hugging me

"Thank you Bella." Rose said while jumping.

"Rose lets get changed."I said

"I'm way ahead of you." Rose yelled from in the car. I just rolled my eyes and got in the car.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but the next couple chapters will be longer. i promise.**

**R&R**


	2. the beach

Rpov:

After we got home and got changed, we headed to the beach.

"Bella do you see him?" I asked eagerly

After 5 minutes I gave up and sat on the sand and was about to fall asleep.

"Rose I see him with two others boys and a girl." Bella yelled jumping up and down. I just laughed for a little while and was running towards them when I turned around just in time to see Bella running into the water.

Then my heart stopped when I saw the cute teddy bear walk up to me. The pixie was going to talk but one of the boys kissed her. I guess she talks a lot and he wanted her to shut up. Bella ran over to me really wet.

"Rose, sis look I found a crab." Bella said holding up a giant crab.

Then the hot teddy bear talked.

"oh cool a crab." he boomed

Bella smiled at the kids standing there. Then she asked them a question

"hey what are your names?" Bella asked them. The big teddy bear answered

"Im Emmett, this is Jasper, Alice, and the one and only Edward." Emmett boomed again.

"Hi 'the one and only Edward' im Bella" She said with a slight giggle while bowing.

"And im Rose." I said as a smile appeared on my face.

"What is so funny?" They all asked at the same time.

"The crab landed on Edward after Bella bowed." I told them.

"Edward stay still while I get the crab off of you." Bella said as Edward was swatting at the crab.

"Got it! You can run now." She said stepping back.

"Ahhhhh!" Edward said running away.

Bella rolled her eyes at his childness.

"Sorry Rose. I need to save a baby boy." Emmett said in a hero tone.

"Bye Emmett. Your our hero." Alice, Jasper, Bella and I said in a really girly tone.

"Is Emmett Blushing?" Edward asked really, really wet.

* * *

**Another short chapter. im trying to elaborate more having a little trouble ill update soon**

**R&R**


End file.
